


El Fuego y el Mar

by doubled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, El fuego y el mar, Fluff, Fuego, Gay, Italiano | Italian, Love, M/M, Mar - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubled/pseuds/doubled
Summary: L'acqua era limpida ed osservando i suoi colori non potei che pensare a tutte le sfumature di azzurro in cui ogni giorno annegavo guardando negli occhi di Andrea. Non potevo negare l'evidenza, ormai; lui era in ogni cosa in ogni momento, un pensiero fisso che non riuscivo ad arginare, mi inondava la mente, il cuore, l'anima: lui era il mio mare.//Ma io non potevo stare per sempre senza di lui, avevo bisogno di lui, avevo bisogno, ogni giorno, di quelle emozioni che soltanto lui sapeva accendere in me, avevo bisogno di sentire la sua presenza, il suo calore; non mi ero mai accorto di quanto la mia vita fosse grigia, fredda e monotona, finché Lory non aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi da me; era sempre riuscito a riscaldare ogni momento, illuminare ogni giornata: lui era il mio fuoco.





	1. 1. Capitan America!

_** ** _

_**1\. Capitan America!** _

_**Legenda personaggi:** _

_Lorenzo Galieni_

_Andrea Fadani_

 

_**GALIENI'S POV** _

_**Da: Andrew** _

_Lory, vieni da me, non si chiude la valigia!_

 

_**A: Andrew** _

_Arrivo, sei sempre il solito, non c'è bisogno di portarsi dietro tutta la casa. XO_

 

_Ansia, non capivo perché dovessi essere sempre io ad aiutarlo, a volte mi sentivo la sua balia, eppure negli ultimi tempi questa situazione cominciava a piacermi: non capivo neanche quello. Oltretutto era un mistero perché Andrea non avesse ancora preparato la valigia a tre ore dalla partenza, quando la mia era già pronta all'ingresso di casa da due giorni, ormai._

_Mi precipitai giù dal letto, alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare, ma finii con la solita t-shirt di Capitan America, che per miracolo non era già nella valigia: Fada la adora. Scossi la testa a quel pensiero, ultimamente ne avevo molti del genere e la cosa mi stava facendo impazzire. Presi le chiavi della macchina e la mia valigia azzurra, mi guardai intorno ripercorrendo mentalmente tutto ciò che mi sarebbe servito durante il viaggio e la permanenza in Spagna, e, convinto di aver preso tutto il necessario, uscii di casa, ritrovandomi letteralmente a correre giù per le scale, rischiando di scivolare più volte. Sistemai le mie cose nel portabagagli, lasciando già lo spazio per quelle di Andrea, perché sicuramente sarebbe venuto con me in aeroporto, poi salii in macchina ed in poco più di dieci minuti arrivai a casa sua. Trovai il cancelletto socchiuso e per un attimo sorrisi al pensiero che l'avesse lasciato così per me, poi presi un bel respiro ed entrai._

_«Lory, corri! Sta esplodendo!»._

_Alzai lo sguardo e lo vidi sbracciarsi dalla finestra della sua camera, scoppiai a ridere e scossi la testa divertito; corsi all'ingresso trovando la porta già aperta e capii che sì, avevo ragione, l'aveva fatto per me._

_Salutai velocemente i genitori del mio migliore amico, che ormai, dopo vent'anni, erano anche un po' i miei, poi mi affrettai su per le scale, fiondandomi nella stanza di Andrea per salvare quella povera valigia. Lo trovai ancora in pigiama, il viso un misto tra il sonno e la disperazione, ma nel vedermi, per un secondo, tutto scomparve, lasciando spazio ad un sorriso speranzoso._

_Buttai un occhio sul letto e vidi il disastro: la valigia rossa chiusa per un quarto ed un'esplosione di indumenti di ogni tipo che fuoriusciva prepotente dall'altro lato, riversandosi tra le coperte sfatte._

_«Fada, sei pessimo» gli dissi, cercando di trattenere le risa._

_«Lo so» ammise, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, «per questo ci sei tu nella mia vita.»._

_Spesso si rivolgeva a me in quel modo, ma perché quella volta mi sentii così strano? Il cuore mi sussultò nel petto ripetutamente, avrei potuto giurarlo._

_«Lory? Tutto ok?» mi richiamò la voce di Andrea, trasportandomi di nuovo alla realtà._

_«Scusa, pensavo ad un modo per rimediare, è peggio di quanto pensassi» dissi scherzosamente, sperando di convincerlo, poi mi avvicinai alla montagna di vestiti, tirandoli tutti fuori ed iniziando a piegarli._

_«Fada, dammi una mano almeno! Non sono il tuo servo»._

_Alle mie parole Andrea mi fece una linguaccia, poi venne al mio fianco e tentò di piegare qualcosa, ma i suoi sforzi furono vani e non potei fare a meno di ridere._

_«Che c'è? Non va bene così?»._

_«Vatti a preparare ché è meglio, qui ci penso io»._

_«Mmh, va bene» disse, alzando le spalle, poi mi schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e saltellò fino al bagno._

_Finalmente ripresi il fiato che avevo trattenuto fino a quel momento, senza neanche accorgermene, ed il mio cuore ricominciò a battere regolarmente. La situazione peggiorava di secondo in secondo, la prospettiva di una vacanza insieme era allo stesso tempo allettante e preoccupante, a questi punti speravo solo di non dover dividere la stanza con lui._

_Tempo che quel vanitoso si era preparato, io avevo già finito di sistemare la sua valigia, stavo solo aspettando il suo ritorno per farmi aiutare a chiuderla, perché, anche dopo tutti i miei sforzi, non ci ero riuscito._

_«Fada, sieditici sopra» ordinai, non appena mise piede nella stanza._

_«Eh?» chiese confuso._

_«Sulla valigia, idiota! Non pensare sempre male!»._

_«Come se ti dispiacesse, Galieni!» rispose ammiccando, poi andò a sedersi sul bagaglio. Sembrava proprio un bambino, con le gambe distese nell'aria e l'equilibrio precario._

_Dopo aver messo tutte le mie forze per chiudere le cerniere, Andrea mi tirò per la maglietta e sussurrò ad un centimetro dal mio viso: «Sei proprio il mio Capitan America!»._

 

_NdA_

_Ciao a tutti! Siamo Sofia e Luna, questa storia è nata un po' per gioco, ed è diventata un progetto a lungo termine; i personaggi sono vagamente ispirati a persone che conosciamo. Se doveste, per caso, incappare in degli errori, vi preghiamo di avvisarci, così come ci farebbe piacere ricevere consigli per migliorare sia la storia sia la nostra scrittura. Ringraziamo in anticipo tutti, nella speranza che questo primo capitolo possa incuriosirvi._

_Sofia e Luna_

 


	2. 2. Paura di volare

_** ** _

_**2\. Paura di volare** _

_**Legenda personaggi:** _

_Lorenzo Galieni  
_

_Andrea Fadani_

_Andrea, Lisu, Lisandri_

_Matteo, Roffo, Roffino, Roffini_

_Davide Sandella_

_Leonardo, Floro, Floreani_

_Fabio, Langio, Langello_

_Giacomo, GiaLiga, Ligambi_

 

**_FADANI'S POV_ **

_«Dobbiamo passare a prendere il Lisu!» avvisai._

_«Viene lui con noi?» chiese Lorenzo, mettendo in moto la macchina._

_«Sì, gli altri vengono tutti con Roffino»._

_«Okay, perfetto». Lory sembrava per qualche motivo indispettito, così «tutto bene?» chiesi._

_«Certo» disse, con un sorriso, «sono solo in ansia per il viaggio, sai che ho paura dell'aereo»._

_«Se ti siederai accanto a me non avrai paura, promesso» dissi, appoggiando la mano sulla sua gamba e stringendo appena. Lory la sfiorò con le dita e sussurrò un flebile «grazie»._

_Quando arrivammo, vedemmo il nostro amico Andrea in piedi fuori casa sua, in una mano il trolley della sua valigia verde, nell'altra il cellulare da cui non si separa mai; ci salutò con un cenno del capo e, quando Lorenzo accostò, scesi dall'auto per farlo salire dietro con tutte le sue cose. Una volta salito, allungò il braccio verso il guidatore e passò le dita tra i suoi riccioli scuri, e, di getto, «posso farlo solo io!» dissi; mi guardarono entrambi un attimo spaesati, poi, ridendo, il Lisu chiese: «Sei mica geloso?» e spettinò anche i miei._

_«Antipatici» sbuffai, con una smorfia, poi incrociai le braccia sul petto, tenendo il broncio. Andrea e Lorenzo continuarono a ridere e dopo poco mi unii anch'io, perché quelli erano i miei amici ed erano i migliori amici del mondo._

_Dopo non molto tempo raggiungemmo l'autostrada, dove ci stavano già aspettando gli altri cinque, in macchina con Matteo; dopo una lotta all'ultimo clacson, ci decidemmo a partire verso l'aeroporto di Pisa, pronti per una settimana indimenticabile._

_Un'oretta più tardi arrivammo a destinazione, non vedevo l'ora di scendere e sgranchirmi le gambe; giusto il tempo di pensare al sollievo che avrei provato di lì a poco, che sentii un tonfo, la macchina urtò contro qualcosa._

_«Merda!» urlò Lory, guardandosi subito indietro ed accorgendosi di aver preso un muretto._

_«Io vorrei arrivarci intero in Spagna, Galieni!» scherzò Andrea, e Lorenzo lo fulminò, agitato, dallo specchietto retrovisore._

_«Ti ho detto di stare calmo, non succederà niente» dissi, cercando di tranquillizzarlo con la mano sulla sua spalla,«ci sono qua io»._

_«Ma che coppietta mielosa!» continuò il Lisu, ricevendo un'altra occhiataccia da Lory, che uscì dall'auto sbuffando e sbattendo la portiera._

_«Sempre il solito cretino» sbottai, «sai che ha paura dell'aereo!». Poi scesi dalla macchina e raggiunsi Lory, affiancandomi a lui e prendendolo per mano._

_Sentii il Lisu urlare da lontano: «Le valigie!», così mi voltai e lo vidi in piedi con i tre bagagli colorati intorno a sé e scoppiai a ridere, seguito a ruota da Lory._

_«Arrivo subito» gli dissi, lasciandogli la mano per andare ad aiutare Lisandri._

_Ben presto ci ritrovammo tutti e otto nell'atrio dell'aeroporto, e bastò uno sguardo per dare inizio ad un lungo abbraccio di gruppo._

_Tra il check-in e le varie procedure aeroportuali, passò un'altra ora e finalmente ci ritrovammo ai piedi del nostro aereo; mi girai verso Lory e lo vidi fissare, più pallido di un lenzuolo, quel mezzo enorme, così mi avvicinai a lui e lo incoraggiai con una lieve spinta verso le scalette. Salimmo e ci sistemammo sui nostri sedili; insistei con Floro per fare cambio di posto, così da avere Lory al mio fianco, che mi guardò felice e sollevato, appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla._

_«Dobbiamo scegliere per le camere, ragazzi» disse Giacomo, voltandosi verso di noi._

_«Giusto!» affermò Matteo, «io sto sicuramente con Dave, che per ora conosce bene solo me»._

_«Io con Lory!» esclamai, sentendo il mio amico irrigidirsi accanto a me, così «ti va?» domandai._

_Lorenzo esitò un attimo, ma poi sorrise e «certo» disse felice, tornando a posare la testa sulla mia spalla e solleticandomi il collo con i riccioli._

_Alla fine il Lisu finì in stanza con Floro, mentre GiaLiga con il Langio._

_Allacciammo le cinture e, dopo aver assistito alla dimostrazione di sicurezza, a cui Lory prestò fin troppa attenzione, l'aereo acquistò velocità fino a librarsi in aria; in quel momento la mano di Lory si strinse forte intorno alla mia, così lo guardai negli occhi e gli sorrisi per dargli sicurezza. Il resto del viaggio continuò tranquillo, così tanto che io e Lory ci addormentammo l'uno appoggiato all'altro, e così rimanemmo fino all'arrivo in Spagna._

 

 

_NdA_

_Bentornati! Ringraziamo chi, in qualche modo, ha letto ed apprezzato il primo capitolo. Vi invitiamo, nuovamente, a farci presenti eventuali errori e ad aiutarci a migliorare questa storia, ve ne saremmo molto grate. Se doveste trovare difficoltà a capire chi è chi, con i vari cognomi, nomi e soprannomi, vi preghiamo di farcelo sapere, e saremmo ben contente di aggiungere, all'inizio di ogni capitolo, una piccola legenda, per chiarirvi le idee. Speriamo di mantenere (e magari aumentare) il vostro interesse con questo secondo capitolo. Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate!_

_Sofia e Luna_

 

 


	3. 3. La valigia gialla

##  _** ** _

##  _**3\. La valigia gialla**_

 

 

 

 

_**Legenda Personaggi:** _

  _Lorenzo Galieni_

  _Andrea Fadani_

  _Andrea, Lisu, Lisandri_

  _Matteo, Roffo, Roffino, Roffini_

  _Davide Sandella_

  _Leonardo, Floro, Floreani_

  _Giacomo, GiaLiga, Ligambi_

  _Fabio, Langio, Langello_

  _Simone De Pisis_

  
_**FADANI'S POV**_

_Fabio se ne stava in piedi davanti al rullo delle valigie, aspettando la sua ormai da circa venti minuti; se n'erano già andati tutti e probabilmente di lì a breve sarebbero arrivati i bagagli di un altro volo, ma il Langio era irremovibile, non voleva credere al fatto che la sua bellissima valigia gialla potesse essere davvero stata smarrita._

_«Ma quando arriva?» chiese per l'ennesima volta, girandosi verso di noi, che lo aspettavamo qualche metro più in là, impazienti di lasciare l'aeroporto._

_«Fà, dai, andiamo a chiedere al banco informazioni» suggerì Floro, avvicinandosi a Fabio e tirandolo per il braccio; questi sbuffò ma non oppose più di tanto resistenza, così, finalmente, ci incamminammo verso un uomo dello staff dell'aeroporto, che ci indicò un addetto ai bagagli. Purtroppo per Fabio, la sua valigia era perduta._

_«Dai, hanno detto che forse In Italia riuscirai a recuperarla» cercò di consolarlo Giacomo._

_«Sì, ed io nel frattempo giro, per tutta la settimana, con le uniche mutande che ho?»._

_«Magari conquisti qualche bella spagnola!» ironizzò Andrea, ricevendo come risposta solo un dito medio._

_Andammo a comprare i biglietti dell'autobus -per fortuna c'era Giacomo che se la cavava con lo spagnolo- ed in circa un'ora ci ritrovammo sotto quella che sarebbe stata la nostra casa per una settimana. Si trattava di una villetta residenziale, tutta rosa, con parecchie finestre ed una piscina nel giardino: era bellissima rispetto a quanto avevamo pagato, non avrei potuto aspettarmi di meglio._

_«Wow, è stupenda!» affermò esterrefatto Lory, con la faccia sorpresa come quella di un bambino davanti ad una coppa enorme di gelato; nel vederlo così non riuscii a trattenermi dall'afferrargli la mano per trascinarlo verso la porta d'ingresso, tra le risate del mio migliore amico che correva insieme a me, cercando di non inciampare nella valigia._

_«Ahia!» esclamò Lory, lasciando la mia mano e portandosi la sua al braccio, con un'espressione di dolore sul viso; vidi un mazzo di chiavi ai suoi piedi, poi mi voltai e vidi Roffino a bocca aperta, che si scusò dispiaciuto, dicendo; «Senza quelle non sareste mai entrati»._

_«Certo, ma se lo prendevi in testa non ci entravamo proprio!» dissi, scontroso e preoccupato per il braccio di Lorenzo._

_«Tranquillo Fada, non è niente, mi sono solo spaventato» mi informò, raccogliendo le chiavi ed infilandole nella serratura. Lo ripresi per mano, trascinandolo dentro casa, seguito da tutti i nostri amici; abbandonammo le nostre valigie variopinte nell'atrio e partimmo all'esplorazione di ogni stanza. L'interno era ancora più bello dell'esterno, il primo piano ospitava il cucinino, un bagno ed una specie di salottino, con tanto di divano in pelle bianca ed un enorme televisore. Mentre gli altri affondavano sul sofà, afferrai la mia valigia e corsi di sopra per cercare di accaparrarmi la camera migliore; scelsi quella con il letto matrimoniale -ci avrei dormito benissimo con Lory- ed il balconcino, così chiamai a gran voce il mio compagno di stanza e lo aspettai, rotolandomi sul letto morbido. Sentii il rumore di una mandria di elefanti salire le scale, valigie che sbatacchiavano in ogni dove e grugniti di disapprovazione, così mi sedetti a gambe incrociate sul materasso, pronto a combattere per ciò che mi spettava di diritto. Fecero irruzione nella camera tutti insieme e mi guardarono malissimo, mentre Lory fece capolino dalla porta per ultimo, osservando la scena divertito e preoccupato._

_«Non è giusto!» urlò il Lisu._

_«Sei sleale!» continuò Leonardo._

_«Potevi almeno lasciare la camera bella al Langio, visto che è senza valigia!» inveì Ligambi._

_«Lo dici solo perché sei in camera con lui! E comunque chi prima arriva meglio alloggia!» risposi in mia difesa, «da qui non mi smuovo»._

_«Insopportabile come al solito» farfugliò Matteo, lasciando la camera._

_«Peggio di un bambino di tre anni» sussurrò Davide, mentre usciva dalla porta._

_«Ma se non lo conosci neanche!» mi difese Lorenzo, ridendo; poi, appena tutti furono usciti, entrò nella stanza e poggiò la valigia sul letto. «Io dormo dal lato della finestra» sentenziò, evitando il mio sguardo._

_«Non dirmi che sei arrabbiato anche tu con me» dissi._

_«Potevamo veramente lasciarla a Fabio, mi dispiace per lui e la sua valigia gialla...»._

_Sporsi il labbro inferiore in quell'espressione tipica dei bambini che cercano di impietosire qualcuno, così: «Ma adoro il balconcino, quindi forse hai fatto bene» continuò Lory, sorridendo dolcemente._

_«E vai!» esultai, abbracciandolo e scompigliandogli i capelli._

_«Dai, ora sistemiamo i vestiti nell'armadio» disse, liberandosi dalle mie braccia ed aprendo la valigia._

_Sbuffai e feci lo stesso, ritrovandomi di fronte una miriade di vestiti ben piegati. «Non ci staranno mai tutti lì dentro» mi lamentai, «io li lascio qui»._

_«Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io» affermò, alzando gli occhi al cielo._

_«Grazie mamma» scherzai, e schioccai un bacio nell'aria, per poi scendere dal letto ed andare al piano di sotto, dove trovai il mio omonimo intento a messaggiare, steso sul divano._

_«Con chi parli, Lisu?» chiesi, sedendomi al suo fianco._

_«Con Simo» rispose triste, «mi dispiace che non sia potuto venire»._

_«Dai, è solo una settimana, puoi stare senza di lui, non siete mica sposati!»._

_«Tu parla per te» disse secco, «tu sei sempre intorno a Lory e non state neanche insieme!»._

_«Okay, hai ragione, mi arrendo» ridacchiai. Mi distesi ed appoggiai la testa sul suo petto, ignorando le sue lamentele: adoravo dargli fastidio._

 

 

 

 

 

_**NdA** _

_Ciao a tutti! Siamo tornate con un nuovo capitolo; come richiesto abbiamo aggiunto una legenda con i nomi dei personaggi che appaiono in ogni capitolo, speriamo possa aiutare, ci rendiamo conto di utilizzare tanti nomi e soprannomi, ma lo facciamo per essere meno ripetitive possibile. Vi ringraziamo per essere arrivati fin qui, speriamo continuiate a seguirci ed a farci sapere cosa ne pensate._

_Sofia e Luna_


	4. 4. Il mare

_**4\. Il mare** _

 

_**Legenda personaggi:** _

_Lorenzo Galieni_

_Andrea Fadani_

_Andrea, Lisu, Lisandri_

_Matteo, Roffo, Roffino, Roffini_

_Fabio, Langio, Langello_

_Giacomo, GiaLiga, Ligambi_

 

 

_**GALIENI'S POV** _

_Maledizione. Tutto ciò che non doveva succedere, era successo. Ma come avrei potuto oppormi? Dopotutto non era una situazione poi così spiacevole: la stessa stanza, il letto matrimoniale... dovevo solo sperare di riuscire a controllarmi. Finii di sistemare i nostri indumenti e mi recai al piano di sotto, trovandovi i due Andrea distesi sul divano, l'uno sull'altro, a ridacchiare, e sentii lo stomaco contorcersi di fronte a quell'immagine; sperai che fosse solo fame, così: «Andiamo a fare la spesa!» dissi, interrompendoli._

_«Andiamo io e te?» propose Fada, alzandosi di scatto alle mie parole._

_«Certo! Chiamo gli altri» risposi, e, prima che potesse replicare: «Ragazzi!» urlai, «andiamo tutti insieme a fare la spesa!»._

_Mi ritrovai, in un secondo, il Langio di fianco: «Ci sto, così compro anche dei vestiti!» esclamò felice._

_«Matte, vieni almeno tu!» urlai ancora._

_«Io non ti bastavo?» domandò Fadani, accigliato._

_«Andrew, siamo stati insieme fino ad ora, adesso mi prendo un po' Roffo» ribattei, allungando il braccio intorno alle spalle di Matteo, che nel frattempo era arrivato in sala; questi mi stampò un bacio sulla guancia, trascinandomi fuori dalla casa, e sentii Fada lamentarsi: «Io starò col Lisu ed il Langio, allora...»; così tutti e cinque insieme ci avviammo alla ricerca del centro di Salou. Il Langio tentò di chiedere informazioni ad un passante, ma dovemmo arrangiarci con quel poco di spagnolo che sapevamo, in quanto avevamo incautamente lasciato Giacomo a casa, così ci ritrovammo a girare a vuoto per dieci minuti finché non ci imbattemmo miracolosamente in un mercatino: eravamo su una strada lungo il mare, costeggiata da palme altissime e stracolma di persone e banchetti di ogni genere. Ad un tratto Fabio corse verso una bancarella, urlando: «La mia valigia gialla!», così tutti ci girammo verso di lui sconcertati e lo trovammo ad abbracciarla; quando tornò da noi, felice del suo acquisto, riprendemmo a camminare, perdendoci tra gli odori ed i colori del mercato._

_Qualche ora più tardi eravamo pieni di cibo e vestiti, così ci spostammo dalla folla per dirigerci sulla strada parallela e tornare a casa; ci ritrovammo a camminare sulla sabbia, evitando qua e là qualche turista disteso a prendere il sole del tardo pomeriggio; l'acqua era limpida ed osservando i suoi colori non potei che pensare a tutte le sfumature di azzurro in cui ogni giorno annegavo guardando negli occhi di Andrea. Non potevo negare l'evidenza, ormai; lui era in ogni cosa in ogni momento, un pensiero fisso che non riuscivo ad arginare, mi inondava la mente, il cuore, l'anima: lui era il mio mare._

_Ero innamorato di Andrea. L'avevo appena realizzato e subito sentii gli occhi colmarsi di lacrime, così lasciai andare i sacchetti che tenevo in mano, chiamai Roffino e con uno sguardo gli feci capire che avevo bisogno di aiuto, poi corsi a riva tra le facce perplesse degli altri._

_«Vado io, lasciateci soli, vi raggiungiamo a casa» sentii dire da Matteo, mentre con una mano fermò Fadani, che già mi stava raggiungendo._

_Mi sedetti sulla sabbia bagnata, incurante delle onde che si infrangevano sulla riva facendomi aderire i vestiti al corpo._

_«Ehi, ricciolino» disse Roffo, sedendosi al mio fianco e poggiandomi una mano sulla spalla, «che succede?» domandò dolcemente, asciugandomi le lacrime che mi rigavano il viso._

_Di nuovo il pianto prese il sopravvento, impedendomi di parlare, così mi gettai tra le braccia di uno dei miei migliori amici di sempre, che mi accolse stringendomi a sé e accarezzandomi i capelli, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarmi. Non appena riuscii a calmare i singhiozzi, mi allontanai leggermente dal suo petto: «Posso fidarmi di te, vero?» domandai, e Matteo annuì serio, pronto ad ascoltarmi, quindi, fissando la sabbia, iniziai a parlare: «Ci ho riflettuto tanto, ormai da qualche mese; credevo di impazzire, anzi, lo credo ancora, forse sono davvero impazzito e rovinerò tutto, come farò, Roffo?» chiesi, prendendo un bel respiro e combattendo contro nuove lacrime._

_«Lory, non ho ancora capito di che parli ma mi preoccupi, stai tranquillo e dimmi tutto, troveremo una soluzione insieme» rispose, stringendomi la mano._

_«Ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e non sapevo a chi rivolgermi, tu sei il mio migliore amico, ti prego, aiutami» implorai._

_«Lory, parla, per favore» disse agitato, «vuoi che chiami anche Fada?»._

_A sentire quel nome non potei più trattenermi e mi abbandonai di nuovo al pianto; cercai di asciugarmi al meglio il viso, poi guardai Matteo negli occhi, presi coraggio e quasi urlai: «È lui il problema!»._

_Roffino mi guardò sconcertato, a bocca aperta, poi: «Spiegati meglio, che cosa è successo con Andrea?» domandò confuso._

_«Sono innamorato di lui» sussurrai, più a me stesso che al mio amico, infatti: «Come hai detto?» chiese._

_«Sono innamorato di Andrea!» ammisi, stavolta ad alta voce._

_«Lui lo sa?»._

_«No, e non deve saperlo, mi passerà» sorrisi, fingendo di crederci per davvero, «ho solo bisogno del tuo sostegno adesso»._

_«Tu hai il mio sostegno adesso e lo avrai per sempre, ma non è di questo che hai bisogno, tu devi parlargliene, guarda come cazzo stai»._

_«Non posso, non voglio rovinare tutto, se glielo dicessi lo perderei anche come amico e non credo che riuscirei a vivere»._

_«E così pensi di riuscire a vivere?»._

_La verità mi colpì dritta in faccia, chiusi gli occhi e sussurrai: «No»._

_Avvertii il tocco delle sue braccia avvolgermi in un caldo abbraccio, in cui mi rifugiai fino al tramontar del Sole, quando mi alzai, sentendomi più forte di prima, e dissi: «Adesso andiamo a casa, Roffo, grazie di tutto»._

_«Ti voglio bene» rispose sorridendo, poi allungò le mani verso di me: «Tirami su, scemo, ché per colpa tua mi si è addormentato il culo» rise._

_Mi unii alla sua risata e le afferrai, aiutando Matteo ad alzarsi; ci incamminammo, poi, verso casa, immersi in uno di quei silenzi che valgono più di mille parole._

 

**_NdA_ **

_Ciao! Scusate il ritardo, ma abbiamo avuto parecchio da fare ieri; speriamo che con questo capitolo possiate perdonarci. Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate e cosa, secondo voi, succederà nei prossimi capitoli. Grazie ancora a chi ha recensito, ma anche ai lettori silenziosi!_

_Sofia e Luna_

 

 


End file.
